Bits and Pieces
by Skye1200
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction. Please read it. You might like it. Snow and Vlad.  Sorry for the suckish summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**Chapter 1: Slayer's Resolve**

The vampire spun around, a wild unhinged look in his eye. He lunged forward but the slayer skillfully dodged his blow delivering a hard roundhouse kick to the creature's throat. The Vampire fell to the ground, coughing and choking. "Joss Stop!" said a masculine voice. Suddenly a boy ran up to the slayer. Joss eyed the boy for a moment and snickered, it was his cousin, Henry." What are you gonna do to stop me?"  
"This"  
The boy sent his foot into the slayers lower abdominal. Immediately, he squeezed his eyes shut and collapsed to the floor, he wanted him to suffer, just like how he made his best friend suffer. He was going to finish the job. "Henry, don't hurt him…." Henry stopped in his Thoughts, his shoulders sagged some. "But Vlad, he tried to kill you"  
"I know…"  
Henry rushed over to help Vlad up.  
Suddenly, Joss crept up behind Henry and grabbed a handful of his hair. Henry's head jerked back. Joss held his head up and shouted "Henry, can't you see the creature in front of you is a monster"? Henry paused.  
Henry Glanced at his friend. Fury filled his eyes.  
"No Joss, He's not a monster, He's my Friend!"  
"If he's your friend… why did his _kind_ kill Cecile? Henry's eyes widened.  
"YOU'RE acting so stupid! Vlad is not like the other vampires, he's Vlad!"

"Let him go!" Vlad growled. His fangs elongated.  
"Ok vampire boy" he tossed Henry on the ground  
Vlad balled his hand into a fist. Vlad sprung into the air. His shoes landed in Joss's face. Joss flew back and landed near a bush. Vlad glared at Joss before making his way through the dark woods.


	2. Chapter 2: Tainted Evening

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES! C:**

**Chapter 2: A Tainted Evening**

**(Snow's omniscient POV)**  
Snow clipped the bat-dotted barrette onto her ebony tresses. She wanted to look extra special tonight. She made her way down stairs to see her dad drinking in the living room. Her dad look at her while he took a sip of his Drink. The only thing he said was " get back home at twelve or I'll knock that make-up off your face..." Snow nodded slowly as she grabbed her coat off of the coat rack. She made her way outside and waited for October's car. A few minutes later October's car came into the driveway. Snow hoped into the car and sat in the back seat. The trip to Bathory was about 20 minutes. Snow couldn't want to see Vlad.  
-in Bathory High-  
**  
****(Meredith's omniscient POV)**  
Meredith looked around for Joss. She made her way down the hallway, only to find her fellow students and a Goth girl she had never seen before. She had to admit she was very pretty (don't take it the wrong way...).  
As she passed her Meredith heard someone call her name. She looked behind her to see a handsome young man in a deep blue suit. "There he is" she whispered to herself. She made her way across the hall to greet him. 

**(Snow's omniscient POV)**  
Snow eyed Vlad as he made his way through the gym. Her heart fluttered happily. Vlad held out the crook of his arm and snow looped her arm with his. They made their way down the hall. When Snow and Vlad got in the gym, everyone eyed them. Some had their mouths open; most of them had Bulging eyes. Snow look around the gym, She wondered what the people were saying in their head. The pair walked up to October and Henry, who were chattering about something, "You're  
the perfect couple." Snow blushed a good deal.  
Snow and Vlad danced to almost every song. The only thing that interrupted was a small feeding session. Then Meredith found them and got all green so she stomped off somewhere and snow told him to go after her. When that commotion was done, Vlad and Snow made their way to the dance floor to finish their dance.  
After the dance Snow heard someone behind her. "Howdy, boy stealer…"

******(Vlad's omniscient POV)**  
OH. NO.  
Not now. Vlad didn't want to be in the middle of a cat fight.  
"Didn't you hear me" Meredith said  
Snow remained silent.  
"Meredith, just go back over to Joss. Please don't start anything." Vlad said standing between Meredith and Snow. Meredith rolled her eyes; turned, and walked towards Joss, halfway there she turned back and started to walk toward Snow.  
When she got close enough to Snow she swung her hand at her. Snow stepped back a bit, causing Meredith to miss. "What are you doing?" Vlad asked.  
"Sending your new girlie friend to the hospital..." Vlad couldn't help but smirk at the idea; Snow probably could send Meredith to the hospital. Meredith swung her hand again, this time Snow caught her hand." You don't know who you messin' with" Snow growled. Snow Shoved Meredith back. Meredith stumbled, but regained balance and slapped Snow on the arm. "Is that all she could do, slap people?" Vlad thought, while stroking his fingers on his cheek, where Meredith had slapped. Snow pushed Meredith on the floor. Meredith looked up at Snow. Snow turned around and walked out of the gym. Vlad followed Snow. Snow was about to open the door to exit the building, but Vlad pulled her back.  
"Snow, please don't leave, the dance isn't over."  
"I wanna go home..."  
"Why?"  
"That girl..."  
Vlad looked into Snow's eyes. He saw angry in them. "Snow, please don't leave..." Vlad said, as he hugged Snow.  
"Yeah, but if she is going to treat me like this, then I should leave."  
Vlad let Snow loose. She opened the door.  
"How are you going to get home?"  
Snow paused. She hadn't thought of that. With a sigh, she turned back towards Vlad.  
"I'll stay for a little longer, but I don't want that girl around me."  
For the rest of the night, Vlad enjoyed the dance.

**(A/N: All of my chapters are going to be short…)**


	3. Chapter 3: After Graduation

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**Spoiler Alert (If you have not read Twelfth Grade Kills)**

**Chapter 3: After Graduation**

It was 12:00 p.m., and Vlad and Otis were just getting home from a graduation party. Vlad was exhausted. "Otis, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed."  
Otis sighed. "I'll do the same."  
Vlad didn't say anything else. He went upstairs, changed to his pajamas, and lay down on his bed. He couldn't believe that he graduated from high school, and he was going to college (Stoker U!). He was happy that he was going to college with Henry, October, and Snow. Snow. He wondered why her eyes flashed iridescent green. Was she a part of the prophecy? Vlad didn't know. He cleared his mind and went to sleep. He'll think about it tomorrow.

The scent of AB positive woke Vlad up. He got out bed and went downstairs, into the kitchen. Otis was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of blood, and the daily newspaper. Vlad got a mug of blood and sat at the table.  
"Good morning Vladimir." Otis said with a small smile on his face.  
"Good morning" Vlad said, then took a sip of blood.  
Otis sighed. "Things won't be like this in the fall, when you go to college."  
Vlad sighed. He would really miss his uncle (dad). He couldn't imagine how lonely Otis would be. "I'll stay in contact."  
Otis smiled.  
"Otis, may I ask you a question?"  
"I believe you just did..."  
"Well, I'm going to ask another"  
Otis chuckled.  
"What does it mean when your eyes flash green?"  
Otis's eyes widen. "Are your eyes flashing green?"  
Vlad shook his head. "No. Snow's"


	4. Chapter 4: Final Farewell

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**Chapter 4: Final Farewell**__

Vlad carried some boxes to his dorm. Otis helped. He was glad that he was going to college.  
Otis smiled at Vlad. "Is that all?" He asked.  
Vlad nodded.  
Otis embraced Vlad. "I'm going to miss you Vladimir…"  
"I'm going to miss you too…"  
Otis let go of Vlad.  
"You've grown into a great young man."  
Vlad smiled. "You helped."Vlad look around the dorm. This was his new home (Well, for now).  
Otis hugged Vlad again before departing.  
He turned around and said: "Good luck and stay safe."  
"I will."

**(A/n: Sorry for the length, I was typing and I ran out of time, so I just posted what I had.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hanging Out

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**(I don't know much about college…all I know is that they have classes, dorms…classes…stuff)**

**Chapter 5: Hanging Out **

Vlad grabbed a box of soda, two bags of chips, and a pack of gummy bears. Henry was sitting in the car waiting for Vlad. After Vlad purchased the items, he went to the car.  
"Got everything?" Henry asked.  
"Yeah..." Vlad replied.  
Henry drove off, heading back to campus. Once they got there, they went to Vlad's dorm.  
"When will October be here?" Vlad asked.  
"The same time Snow will be here. October said that they were walking over here." Henry replied.  
"Oh, ok..."

Someone knocked on the door. It must have been October and Snow. Vlad opened the door. He greeted October and Snow with a smile.  
"Hey Snow, hey October."  
" Hey Vlad" Snow and October said in unison. Snow was wearing black skinny jeans, a red and black tee, and a hoodie. October was wearing a very similar outfit.  
"Is Henry here?" October asked.  
"Yeah"  
Snow and October stepped inside of the dorm. Henry smiled at the sight of October.

Vlad, Snow, Henry, and October, sat on the couch in Vlad's dorm. He and Henry were playing video games. Snow and October sat and watched. Once again Vlad lose to Henry. Vlad didn't want Snow to see him like his. He wanted to look cool, but he was failing at it. Vlad could tell Snow wanted to play the game.  
"Can I go against Vlad?" Snow asked.  
Henry nodded and handed the controller to Snow.  
Snow looked like she didn't know how to work the controller. Vlad couldn't help but smile. "This will be easy..." Vlad thought to himself.  
"I can read your mind, remember?" Snow said, using telepathy.  
"Oh yeah…"

**I might have some errors in this because I was rushing to type it...**

**BTW, Snow won the game. She was beast at it! When she won she did a victory dance and bragged for about 10 minutes XD**


	6. Chapter 6: College Party

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**Chapter 6: College Party**  
Vlad slipped on a black T-shirt and sighed. He didn't want to go to the party, but Henry insisted that he should. The only reason he was really going is because Snow was going to be there. Vlad looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good. Using telepathy, he called out to Snow, "Are you ready?"  
"No, I'm a girl…."  
Vlad chuckled. "Tell me when you are ready…"  
After what seemed like eternity, Snow responded, "I'm ready."  
"That took a long time…."  
"I know, I had to put on my eyeliner..."  
"And it took that long?"  
"Yah, I wanted to look pretty…"  
"You already look pretty with or without makeup"  
"Aww, thanks"

Vlad walked to Snow's dorm (Henry was walking to October's dorm). Vlad knocked on door to Snow's dorm. Snow opened the door.  
"Hey" She said with a huge smile on her face. She looked stunning.  
"Hey Snow, you look awesome."  
"You do too" Snow said with a smile.  
Vlad held her hand and walked with her. It was kind of dark out, but that didn't bother either of them.

The party was inside of someone's dorm. He didn't know whose dorm it was, but Henry did. 

The party was inside of someone's dorm. He didn't know whose dorm it was, but Henry did. 


	7. Chapter 7: College PartyContinued

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**Chapter 7: College Party-Continued…**

"Do you really want to go to the party?" Vlad asked, thinking that Snow might not want to go.  
"Of course I don't…I was just going cuz you were…"  
"Oh…"  
"Do you want to go?"  
"No"  
"I would prefer to go to your dorm and watch a movie"  
"What movie do you want to watch?"  
"A bloody one…"  
"Ok"  
Vlad smiled. He was glad that Snow didn't want to go to the party. He wasn't sure he was ready for college parties. They head for Vlad's dorm.

Vlad heard laughter coming from behind a tree. He didn't really pay attention to it, thinking that it was just some student laughing at something. From behind, someone's big hand grabbed Vlad's shoulder. Vlad turn around to see a huge, thug-like dude standing behind him.  
"Hey skinny dude, got any money?"  
Vlad looked up at the person who was talking to him. "No…"

"Oh, well I'll just take the purrty (pretty) lady." The thug reached for Snow.  
Vlad grabbed his hand. "Don't touch her…"  
The thug laughed. "What will you do? Look at yourself, you don't look like you can kill a fly."  
"Just leave her alone…"  
The thug pushed Vlad. Vlad pushed him, back (not using his vampire strength).  
The thug then punched Vlad in his face. POW, straight in the eye.  
That was it.  
Vlad sent a hard punch into the thug's face. Blood gushed out from his nose. The thug screamed out in pain. He fell to the ground.

"Let's go Snow" Vlad said, turning away from the thug.  
Snow nodded. As she turned around, the thug grabbed her leg. Snow fell. Vlad turned around. He was getting ready to attack when Snow said "I got this"  
Snow stood up and lifted the thug. The thug's eyes widen. "You are one strong chick!"  
Snow threw him back, sending him yards away. She smiled, "I know I'm a strong chick."  
Vlad smiled. "Let's go before anyone sees us"

Vlad opened the door to his dorm. Nelly wouldn't be happy with the idea that he was alone with Snow, but he wasn't going to doing anything wrong.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor**

Vlad prepared two mugs of warmed blood for himself and Snow. He sat on the couch and handed Snow a mug.

"Thanks" Snow said, with a smiled on her face.

"You're welcome darling" Vlad said, smiling.

Snow smiled, and then took a sip of blood. Vlad gulp down the whole mug of blood within one minute. He put the mug on the coffee table.

Vlad moved closer to Snow, wrapped his arms around her, and leaned in for a kiss. Snow held up her index finger. "Wait, I wanna see this part"

"Ok" Vlad said. He waited for Snow to finish watching the part she wanted to see. "Are you ready now?" He asked, hoping that she was.

Snow didn't answer. She lean in and pressed her lips on Vlad's. Vlad kissed back. He placed a kiss on her neck, then he started to suck on her neck (He didn't bite her). Snow giggled. There was a knock on the door. Vlad pulled away and went to get it. It was Otis.

**Can y'all give me some ideas? Please stay on the storyline. C:**

**Question: Why do you think Snow's eyes flash green?**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitor –Continued

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**(My wicked sister was the one who started to write this Fan Fiction; I don't know how I ended up write most of it…)**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Visitor –Continued…**

Vlad was surprised at Otis's unexpected visit. "What are you doing here?" He asked. He helped Otis climb through the window.

"I have to talk to you, Vladimir," Otis glanced over Vlad's shoulder and looked at Snow.

Vlad nodded. "Couldn't you talk to me using telepathy?"

Otis smiled. "I missed you"

Vlad smiled. "I missed you too"

Snow stood. "I guess I should leave now…." She headed for the door.

"You don't have to leave Snow; I might as well talk to you too…" Otis said quickly, before Snow made it to the door.

Snow nodded, and then walked back over to the couch and sat.

Vlad sat next to Snow on the couch. Otis sat on the table in front of Vlad and Snow. Vlad wanted to ask why he didn't just sit on the couch, but maybe he just wanted to sit on the table.

"What do you want to talk about?" Vlad asked.

"I wanted to talk about the reason why Snow's eyes flash iridescent green."

"Oh, ok. You think you know why they flashed?" Vlad asked.

"Not entirely, but I do know that she is a part of the prophecy."

"What part of the prophecy?"

"I don't know that much." Otis said.

Snow looked at Vlad then at Otis. She didn't say anything; she just listened.

"There is something else I want to talk about." Otis said matter-of-factly.

"What is it?" Vlad asked.

"I want to talk about your supply of blood…"

Vlad hadn't really thought about his supply of blood. "What about it?"

"I just wanted to inform you that one of you professors is dear friend of mine, and he is one of our kind." Otis said, with a slight smile on his face.

"What does that have to do with our supply of blood?" Snow asked.

Otis looked at Snow, and then said, "I was getting to it. His name is Antonio Russo, Professor Russo .He has a supply of blood stored somewhere, so if you need any, visit him."

Vlad nodded. "Where does he get his blood supply from?"

"He gets it from the Stokerton Hospital."

Vlad shifted in his seat. The thought of Stokerton Hospital, the place where his loving guardian worked, reminded him of Nelly. He missed her so much.

Otis looked at Vlad. "I think that you might want to try like human food a little more. I know it is difficult but, Professor Russo cannot supply you with an abundance of blood. I suggest you start eating human food, After all, your half-human."

Vlad sighed. This was going to be difficult.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**Chapter 10: Vlad's Dream**

It was about 12:30 p.m, and Otis was just leaving. Vlad and Snow said their farewells, and then Otis was gone. Vlad was getting a little tired. He was sitting on the couch next to Snow, finishing the movie they were watching.

"I'm kinda tired…" Vlad said, looking at Snow, whose eyes were slowly closing.

"Me too," Snow said, rubbing her eyes a bit. "I think I should leave now."

Vlad nodded. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" He asked, know that she didn't need him to do that.

"No thanks, I can handle it. I'm a tough chick" Snow said with a smirk on her face.

Vlad smiled. He was glad that he didn't have to worry much about Snow. She was a tough chick.

Snow stood and collected her things. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said putting on her coat.

"I guess so" Vlad said, watching Snow.

Snow smiled.

Vlad walked Snow over to the door. He hugged Snow and kissed her on the forehead before saying his farewells.

Snow left. He was alone.

Vlad went into his room, and changed into his pjs, and went to bed.

_**Vlad was outside, in a forest. It was dark out. There was a small glow coming from the moon. He heard lower murmurs coming from behind a tree. Vlad hide behind the tree and peeked around it to see what was going on. He saw two people standing face to face. It took him a while to figure out that one of them was Eddie Poe. But who was the other? All he knew was that the other person was a female. Vlad thought that if he changed his angle, he could get a glimpse of the other persons face. He moved, and hid behind a bush. Now he could make out the other person's face. It was Snow. "What's going on?" Vlad thought. He couldn't make out what they were talking about, but the look on Snow's face looked like she didn't like what Eddie was talking about. Vlad strained to hear what they were talking about. He didn't hear much. He just heard: kill Vlad, drink blood, and or else. **_ _**Snow shook her head in protest.**_ _**Eddie pulled out the lousy stake that he staked Vlad with. **_ _**Vlad's eyes widen. He wanted to grabbed that stake, and plunge it into Eddie's chest. Vlad stood. He didn't want anything to happen to Snow. He walked around the bush, and approached Eddie. Either of them looked at him, as if he wasn't there. He could hear them now. **_ "_**I'm not going to kill Vlad." Snow said, with a firm tone. **_ "_**But you're the only one who can get close to him" Eddie said.**_ "_**I know, but I love him. I don't want to kill him, and that final." Snow said.**_ _**Eddie's eye's filled with annoyance. "Can you at least get me some of his blood? If you love him that much, you wouldn't want him to lose you now would you?"**_

__**A noise woke Vlad up from the strange dream. He looked around the dark room. He turned on the lamp beside his bed. Across the room, he saw Henry lying on his bed. He was probably really tired, so he didn't bother to change, or actually get under the covers. I looked like he was knocked out. ** **Vlad didn't bother to go and check if he was alive. Vlad just went back to sleep. **

**(What classes do you think Vlad takes in college?**

Thanks for the idea Evurgreen14! ) 


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**I started on Chapter 11. The Title is Thanksgiving. **

**If you have any cool ideas on what should happen in this chapter, please tell me. I will thank you at the end of the chapter. **

**BTW, I might make a funny story about Vlad's dad…**


	12. Chapter 11: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**(I felt rushed. Please don't rush me. I've been very busy. Anyways plans changed. As you may notice, chapter 11 is not thanksgiving.)**

**Chapter 11: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

Vlad stood outside of his dormitory. Henry was supposed to be here in less than two minutes. He had planned something for Vlad's 19th birthday.

Vlad rubbed his hands together. It was pretty cold out for the time of the year. He shoved his hands in his pocket.

Henry's sleek black car pulled up in front of Vlad. Vlad peered into the car. He spotted October and Snow. He slid in the backseat of the car. "Hey" He said, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Vlad," Snow said as she hugged him "How does it feel to be 19?"

That was a strange question. Vlad didn't feel anyway. He still felt like he was 18. "I don't feel any different" He replied.

Snow giggled, and then mumbled, "That was a retarded question…"

"Not really"

"Well it was to me…"

Vlad smiled. He was glad he had someone like Snow. "So…where are we going?" He asked.

"Some club in Stokerton…" Henry replied.

"The Crypt?" Vlad asked, almost certain it was the Crypt.

"Nope. It's an under 21 club…"

"Oh," Vlad looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "Y'know you could've told me that. I would've worn something different." His outfit was consisting of a hoodie, a pair of jeans and a pair of Converse.

Henry grinned and then said, "Your outfit is perfectly fine."

Henry was right. There was nothing wrong with his outfit. The thing is that he wanted to make a good impression. He wanted to look like he had swag. He wanted to be _swaggalicious. _

They arrived to the club; it was warm inside. The club was dimmed, and colorful lights were everywhere. The setting was very retro. Vlad liked it. The music was loud and Vlad could feel the heavy bass music thumping inside of his chest. He didn't know what song was playing, but he liked it.

Vlad, Snow, Henry and October sat on a couch that was located in front of the dance floor.

A slow song came on.

"Hey Vlad…" Snow began.

"Huh?"

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure" Vlad set his cup filled with a carbonated drink on the table, and then he stood. He held Snow's hand and pulled her up from the couch.

Snow rested he head on Vlad's shoulder. Her nose was really close to his neck. He could feel her breathing on his neck. It sent chills through Vlad.

Snow mumbled something, but Vlad didn't hear it really clear.

"What did you say?" Vlad asked.

Snow lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "I said your blood smells wonderful…"

"So I have been told…" Vlad said smirking a bit. To tell the truth Snow's blood smelled even better than before.

Snow's fangs shot out of her gums. Vlad noticed this.

"Do you need some blood?" He asked, unsure about where he was going to get it.

**(A/N: Ok, I quickly finished this chapter. I'll try to update within a week. If I don't well…I can't. I know it is kinda cheesy. Sorry about that.)**


	13. Author's Note: 2

**Author's note: **

**I haven't been getting reviews lately and it makes me wonder if anyone is reading this Fan Fiction. If you want me to update, please review.**

***I know I'm slow at updating, but please be patient. I have a lot of work to do for school and I don't really have time to type the story. I try though.***


	14. Chapter 12: HAPPY BIRTHDAY Continued…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TOD. THE AWESOME HEATHER BREWER DOES!

**Chapter 12: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!-Continued…**

That wasn't the smartest thing to ask. Of course she needed blood. Vlad though about where she can possibly get some blood. There were a lot of people in the club, but he didn't want Snow to feed from anyone.

"Vlad…" Snow started.

Vlad pulled away from Snow and looked down at her. "Yeah…?"

"Is it ok if I…_taste_ your blood?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "What? You want to feed from me?"

Snow didn't answer, she just looked away.

"You know it is against the Elysian law, right?"

Snow nodded. She looked back at Vlad. "I know…I know. Your blood just smells so irresistible…"

Vlad thought for a moment. Snow trusted him to feed from her when she was his drudge. He should trust her just this one time. Without another word, Vlad took Snow's hand and lead her to the nearest exit. They went outside.

There was a chill outside. It had gotten a bit cooler than how it was earlier. Vlad rested his back against the brick wall. "If I let you feed from me…" Vlad felt awkward saying this, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Snow beamed, "I promise"

Vlad pulled Snow closer to him. "Make it quick. I don't-" before he could finish his sentence, Snow's fangs were already in his neck.

Snow gulped down a mouth full of Vlad's blood.

Vlad shivered. It felt kinda weird that Snow was feeding from him. He knew she wasn't going to hurt him. She couldn't. He trusted her. Vlad relaxed against the wall. His heartbeats slowed. She was going to stop at any moment. This is how it felt to Snow when she was his drudge. Yes, Vlad had been bitten by another vampire before, but this is how it felt to actually trust the person with your life.

Vlad's eyes became heavy. As this was happening, Snow pulled away from him. He slumped against the wall, sliding down to the ground. His eyes closed.

-A minute later-

Snow was kneeling beside Vlad, who was on the ground. "Are you ok?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess you needed it." Vlad realized how he sounded like Snow when he use to feed from her.

Snow helped Vlad to his feet.

As Vlad stood, a wave of nausea washed over him. He rested his back against the wall. "Don't tell anyone about this," He repeated, knowing he already told Snow.

Snow then said, "Trust me, I will," She looked at the door, "I think we should get back inside..."

"We should..." Vlad said. This was all strange to him.


End file.
